


Engagement

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Name-Calling, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "De bonne humeur".</p><p>Greed fait une promesse qu'il va avoir du mal à tenir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariaust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sariaust).



> **Thème :** 12 - De bonne humeur
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** T_T pas à moi T_T

"Aujourd'hui, je ne me disputerai pas avec toi."

Kimblee n'eut même pas l'air surpris. Décevant.

"Tu m'as entendu?

\- Très bien, oui."

Greed sourit d'un air satisfait et sauta au bas du lit.

" C'est donc parti pour une journée de bonne humeur et de...

\- Crétin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Crétin, répéta aimablement l'humain.

\- Oh. Je n'ai rien à répondre à cela.

\- Crétin.

\- Tu sais, j'ai décidé que je ne me disputerai pas avec toi aujourd'hui, et je compte bien...

\- Crétin.

\- Kimblee, pour une fois que je suis de bonne humeur, tu ne vas pas...

\- Crétin.

\- Bon, comme tu voudras."

L'homonculus finit de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

" Crétin, répéta une fois de plus Kimblee."

L'être aux yeux violets retourna la tête pour voir son alchimiste assis dans le lit, un grand sourire sur son visage.

"Cré-tin.

\- Toi même.

\- Crétin.

\- Toi même!

\- Crétin!

\- Espèce de..."

Greed avait beau être de bonne humeur, il ne réussit pas à tenir son engagement.

**FIN**


End file.
